


Devil May Care

by jumble_of_fandoms



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 3.24 Coda, Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Season three finale spoilers, Wings, lucifer spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumble_of_fandoms/pseuds/jumble_of_fandoms
Summary: A short fic based on what happens next. We may never find out, but now that Chloe knows....What happens between them after Lucifer turns around?





	Devil May Care

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more, and since we may never get more, here's more.

“It was all true...” Chloe whispers again, continuing to back away from Lucifer. 

“Detective,” Lucifer says, reaching out for her, but he stops in his tracks. Chloe’s gun cocks and she holds it out in front of her aiming right for him. Lucifer only raises his arms, hands out to the side. “Chloe, it’s me,” he tells her. 

“Down on your knees, now!” Chloe yells at him, but Lucifer hears her voice shake. Her eyes are wide with fear and Lucifer feels part of him break.

“Chloe-” he starts again, but catches a glimpse of his hand out of the corner of his eye. He brings them both in front of him and feels his own eyes widen. His skin is all read and burned away and Pierce’s final words echo back to him. “My Devil’s face...” he hears himself whisper. 

“I said get down!” Chloe yells again and Lucifer look back at her. His heart is racing now, pounding in his ears. 

Lucifer feels himself sinking to his knees and Chloe takes a cautious step towards him. “Chloe, please...” Lucifer says softly. “It’s me...” He watches her face as she moves closer, her gun still held out in front of her. Her eyes are still wide in fear and Lucifer sees all the usual signs when someone finds out the truth. 

“I don’t know who you are...” Chloe says.

“Detective, you do though,” Lucifer replies, keeping his voice steady. “I’ve only ever told you the truth, my truth.” He uses the words she used earlier, hoping to get through to her. 

Chloe blinks and Lucifer knows she is actually thinking about his words. “I have always promised to tell you the truth, and I’ve kept that promise...” Lucifer looks at his hand again and see that his skin is still red. He takes a deep breath, finally trying to calm his rage.

Chloe’s eyes widen again and Lucifer knows he is back to normal. “Please, Chloe...” he whispers again. He watches as she starts to lower her gun, hands shaking. 

“Lucifer...” she whispers and he feels himself start to relax slightly. “You....your face.....”

“Yes, that was the face,” Lucifer says calmly. “The one I’ve been telling you about, but it’s ok.” Lucifer watches as Chloe lowers her gun even more and Lucifer holds a hand out to her. 

“Lucifer, I...” Chloe starts again, but a movement behind her catches Lucifer’s attention. 

One of Pierce’s men is pulling himself along the floor, reaching for one of the guns lost in the fight. Lucifer knows that he will reach it before Chloe or himself can do anything and Lucifer’s brain starts to race. The hitman is raising the gun, aiming for Chloe and Lucifer knows there’s only one thing he can do. His wings explode from his back and Lucifer reels as the pain courses through him anew. He pushes it aside and flings himself towards Chloe, once again shielding them both as he pulls her tight against him.

Pierce’s man opens fire and Lucifer is once again sprayed with bullets. His wings take the full force of the attack and Lucifer lowers his head, teeth clenched against the pain. Chloe clings to him and he wraps his arms around her even tighter. Lucifer tries to block it all out, doing everything he can to just focus on protecting Chloe once more. When the bullets finally stop, Lucifer feels himself slump, breathing hard. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe says, pulling away slightly. Lucifer pulls a wing aside, but doesn’t more. His wings have taken too much damage, and while the whole fight with Pierce let him forget it for a few minutes, the full extent of the pain and damage finally hit him. 

He hears Chloe’s voice as she yells at the guy to drop the now empty gun. Lucifer knows that she has it handled, and he hangs his head...His wings drip fresh blood around him and not for the first time, he curses the fact that Chloe makes him vulnerable. Before he realizes it, he’s falling over, landing harshly on the ground that’s now littered with broken glass. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe calls and he hears her make her way back over to him. He blinks his eyes open and sees her face swimming in front of him “You have...wings...” she whispers. 

“Yes,” he replies, voice think with pain. “They are what allowed me to save you...”

He watches as Chloe’s eyes roam over them, starting to get lost in them... Lucifer recognizes the look, one that all humans seem to get when they experience divinity for the first time. She eventually shakes her head and makes her way back to him. “You took all of those bullets...” she says softly. “Lucifer..”

Lucifer only wants to look at her, and tries to memorize this face. One that looks at him with concern and...something else. He knows it’s only a matter of time before the terror takes back over and he wants to be able to remember this instead. Chloe’s hands reach out for him, one landing gently on his face. He blinks against the pain that once more washes over him, but can’t hold back the groan that escapes from his lips. 

“Chloe...” he whispers and a darkness starts to overtake his vision. 

“Hold on, ok?” Chloe tells him before pulling out her phone. “Dan, I need you to come and get us. We need to go back to Lucifer’s penthouse. He’s hurt...badly...”

Her words start to fade in and out and Lucifer can hardly keep his eyes open anymore. A sharp pain sears through him and he almost let’s out a yell, but Chloe’s arms are wrapping around him and he forces himself to focus on them. She cradles his head in her lap. 

“Chloe, I...” he starts, but doesn’t really know what to say. “I’m sorry, Chloe...” he hears himself finally say. 

Chloe sighs and Lucifer feels a hand in his hair. “This is just....a lot...to process.” Her hand runs over his hair, fingers combing it away from his face. “To learn that it was all actually true...”

“I know,” Lucifer whispers, and his hand finds hers. He holds her hand close to his chest. “I’m still me, Chloe...”

She sighs above him. “I just...need time.” Her voice sounds far away. Some part of Lucifer tells him she’s still talking, but he feels himself slip further away...

The next hour or so of his life passes by in flashes. His brain tells him when Dan eventually shows up and Lucifer briefly thinks he should put his wings away, but he can’t find the energy to do so. Chloe and Dan start to move him and the pain washes over him, taking him away again. The next time he wakes up, he’s in a car. Chloe is cradling his head in her lap. Her and Dan are talking, but he can’t really make out the words. 

Chloe is holding his hand the next time he wakes up. He groans, looking around him. They are back in his penthouse and Lucifer is in his own bed with Chloe next to him. “Hey,” she says softly. 

“Hey...” Lucifer replies. He doesn’t really know what to say, know where they stand with each other...

“We uh...” Chloe starts. “We matched Pierce to Charlotte’s killing. Officially.”

“That’s good,” Lucifer whispers. “At least some good came out of all of this.” He can’t bring himself to look at her, not wanting to see the fear that he knows will be there. 

“Lucifer...” Chloe starts but Lucifer doesn’t... can’t hear where she’s going to go with that. 

“Please,” he says, cutting her off. “I can’t hear.... Look, I know that you’re terrified of me now, as you should be, so you don’t have to give me any explanations. Thank you for bringing me back, but you can leave now, if that’s what you want.”

Lucifer knows he sounds harsh, but he mostly just needs to hear himself talk so he never has to hear it from Chloe. If she just leaves and Lucifer never hears from her again, then it would be the clean break he needs. He can just reinvent himself, never hear from her again, and it would be...

“Lucifer,” Chloe says loudly, breaking through to him. He turns to look at her still unable to look her in the eye. “Chloe please, I can’t hear you say-”

“Well I can’t say anything if you won’t let me,” Chloe interrupts. “Sure, this is... a lot, and obviously not the way you wanted me to find out but...you’re still you.”

Lucifer blinks as he hears his words leave her mouth. He finally brings himself to look at her and instead of fear, he sees confusion and understanding and...worry... “Detective, I...”

“I know, Lucifer.” Chloe tells him. “It’s not going to be easy for me to process all of this, but I’m willing to try, willing to listen, Lucifer. I’m not going anywhere.” She squeezes his hand and Lucifer feels his breath catch. When it finally releases, it’s shaky and he has to blink as water gathers in his eyes. 

“At the end of the day, no matter who or what you are, you saved me.” Chloe’s voice softens. “You protected me, twice, and I can never thank you enough for that. You’ve always been at my side, just doing what you thought was best for me, and...” Her voice trails off and they get lost in each other for a moment. 

“I’m the Devil that cares,” Lucifer finally says, voice just as soft as hers. “Of course I saved you, Chloe...” 

She smiles at him, a small one, tugging gently at the corner of her lips. “I’m sorry I never believed you,” she whispers. 

Lucifer only shakes his head. “No, I knew you would need proof, I just didn’t... I knew showing you could mean losing you...forever....” His words ring true between them, and Lucifer can’t help but look away. “If you continuing to think it was just as story meant I could still be by your side, then...I was more than happy to let you believe that, even if it did get a little frustrating at times.”

Chloe chuckles, and Lucifer looks back at her. “Lucifer...” she breaths out. 

Lucifer is caught by her, his eyes once again roaming her face. Her eyes hold so much sadness and concern, and he can see the fear, hiding just underneath everything, but Lucifer knows that she isn’t going to go anywhere any time soon. He feels himself relax for the first time since turning around in that loft, and let’s out a breath he feels like he’s been holding for ages now. 

“Chloe,” he says. He squeezes her hand lightly. “I...I love you.” Three simple words, and yet, Lucifer has never been more sure of anything, never been more sure of his feelings. 

Chloe only looks at him, tears pooling in her eyes. She blinks them back before her smile widens a fraction. Lucifer watches as she moves closer to him and his eyes slip closed as her lips join his. They share a gentle kiss, but Lucifer knows that it’s a promise.

A promise to try, a promise to never really hide anything again.

A promise to keep going and to take each day, each moment, one step at a time.


End file.
